The Vintage Tears
by Aaru
Summary: Set in last sacrifice, when Rose wakes from coma, Dimitri breaks her heart again and Rose decides to leave court but after leaving she was attacked by a group of strigoi. How will things turn out for Rose and what does the future hold for her?
1. Chapter 1

The story starts after the part where Rose had been shot by Tasha and wakes up after being in coma.

**I do not own VA and it's characters**

**R POV**

My whole world had fallen apart and I couldn't do anything about it. My hands start shaking whenever I remember what happened a week ago.

_I opened my eyes and found myself in luxury, in a huge bedroom with gilded furniture .Where am I? Suddenly all the recent events came to my mind, Tatiana's murder, my daring escape from the prison, running and hiding from the guardians, Lissa's sister, coming back to court , saving Lissa from being shot….wait, I died when Tasha shot me ,right? So, is this heaven? Not possible considering my behavior and actions._

"_Rose!"The trail of thoughts was broken and I turned my face towards the source of voice and found Dimitri sitting beside my enormous bed. I felt an unbearable pain as soon as l moved my neck.  
><em>

"_Roza…don't move…you need rest."Dimitri stood up so that I can see him clearly. Our eyes met, I saw happiness, awe, love and….sadness._

"_I'm so happy that you're awake…I will go and call the doctor" He broke the eye contact and I felt a weird pain In my heart. I wanted to stop him. I opened my mouth to stop him but the words did not come out , instead I felt a burning sensation in my throat._

_After a few minutes maybe fifteen, the doors to my luxurious room opened and a man in a white coat, most probably the doctor and Lissa came in. Lissa. I'm so glad that she's safe._

"_Rose!" She squealed and ran towards my bed._

"_I'm so happy that you're alive. I was s-so af-afraid that you may die" Tears stated flowing out of her eyes._

"_Liss, I'm…. fine….. stop… crying." I had difficulty in speaking._

"_Your majesty, I would like to do a quick check up of Ms. Hathway" the doctor said._

"_Sure, go ahead"_

_I was surprised and happy" Liss…you won….the elections."_

"_Yes Rose, I did."_

_That's when I noticed Dimitri wasn't there. I wonder where he is. After the check up, the doctor left giving me a liquid which healed the burning sensation in my throat and I was finally able to speak properly._

"_So, your majesty what can I do for you?" I said in a mocking tone. Though Lissa did not reply she was lost deep in thought and that's when I realized that I was no longer able to feel the bond._

"_Liss! The bond! I cannot feel it!"_

"_So, you finally noticed. Adrian says that he can no longer see the bond in our auras. Sonya's theory is that the bond broke when you were shot"_

"Who brought me back?" I questioned. I really was confused now.

"_No one. You recovered on your own"_

"_Wow! I'm awesome!" I joked._

"_Well I'm sorry Rose but I have some business to take care of."She said with a sad expression on her face and left._

_It had been five hours since I woke up and Dimitri was nowhere to be seen. At that very moment the door opened and Dimitri came in, in his full 6'7 glory looking as handsome as always._

"_Roza…" His tongue rolled and his honey like voice filled my ears but there was a sadness in his voice._

"_Roza…I'm sorry. We can no longer be together…" My whole world broke into small million pieces._

"_Comrade….you are joking, R-right?" My voice was hoarse._

"_Listen Roza, you mean the world to be but we can't be together. It's for your own good and what happened at the hotel….just forget it."_

"_No…..NO! DON'T CALL ME ROZA!" I was shocked…..broken again. It hurt so bad. "Get out….GET OUT!"_

_He locked his eyes with me one last time and left the room._

The love of life is so close yet so far…..and Liss, she is so busy with her queen work that I talk to her rarely. The two most important people in my life are now so distant from me.

I checked my duffel bag one last time making sure that I had kept all the essentials like basic clothing, toiletries, my nazar and a stake . Leaving a note on my bed, I opened the door with a heavy heart and tears in my eyes, I left.

I can no longer live here…so I decided to leave the court.

I made my way to the main gate making sure at I was not noticed by anyone. It was morning; night according to the vampire schedule; therefore, the moroi and most of the guardians were asleep.

After showing my ID and giving my reason of leave as 'running a small errand in the nearby town' I was allowed to go.

It had been three hours since I left court and I was at a fair distance from there when I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you are going !" I yelled.

There were three people two girls and one boy. One of the girl with light brown hair was a human while the girl with sandy blonde hair and the boy with dark brown hair were dhampirs. There was a look of pure panic on their faces and that's when I felt a nausea, not the one saying that I was sick but the one which said that a strigoi was near and in this case more than one. After a second, a group of twelve strigoi appeared out of thin air and attacked us.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the favorites and follows but I would really appreciate some reviews.

**I don't own VA, no matter how much I want to. **

**R POV**

The strigoi attacked us, and I took out my stake with lighting speed and staked one of them. I was so fast that he couldn't dodge my attack. The human girl took out a silver knife while the two dhampirs took out their stakes but their movements were clumsy and slow. The girls were able to kill one strigoi each after a ten minute fight .

The human girl had received some severe damage and the dhampir girl had twisted her ankle.

"Jenny! You alright?" The Dhampir girl asked the human girl with a concerned look on her face. She was replied with a weak nod.

At that very moment, I remembered my first lesson; the smartest choice to make when you are outnumbered is to run.

"Listen you three, if you wanna live then RUN!"I shouted at them. The two girls nodded while the dhampir boy was still fighting and staked a strigoi which appeared to be recently awakened.

"Who are you to order us around?" The brown haired dhampir shouted at me and staked another strigoi. A strigoi lunged towards me and kicked me on the back. He again lifted his leg to kick me but I flawlessly dodged it and punched him hard in the face, making him loose balance. It was my chance and I staked him easily.

"I might be no one but trust me" After a second, the boy too agreed with me and we started running with six strigoi behind us.

We ran for about fifteen minutes when we reached a dead end. There was a cliff. We were cornered by the six strigoi. Shit.

We had no other choice but to fight them. I clutched my stake tightly in my hand which made my knuckles turn white and went into fight mode. Adrenaline was rushing through my body and I started fighting two strigoi.

The Dhampir boy and girl joined too while the human girl, Jenny got to a safe distance.

I staked a strigoi and went onto the next one. It was a strigoi with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes ringed with a tinge of red. She had a figure of a runway model indicating that she was once a moroi.

"Bitch, you really think you stand a chance against me?" She said and started laughing like a retard.

"We will see." I replied with my voice filled with confidence.

She kicked my left foot making me fall down. She pinned me down with a great force but I being Rose Hathaway didn't give up. Her mouth was hovering over my neck. I took my stake and scratched her cheek. She growled in pain and I got an opening to stake her and I did it.

The other two dhampir had killed two strigoi which meant only two were left.

I was exhausted and my chest was paining as the wound was still fresh.

I decided to take the strigoi with red hair while the other two dhampirs took the one with long black hair.

The strigoi had a smirk on his face. We fought for about fifteen minutes. This one was very powerfulf but I wasn't any less. We were at the edge of the cliff . I kicked him at the golden spot and staked him.

He screamed in pain but there was a smirk on his face."I won't be dying alone" and with his last energy he fell down the cliff taking me with him.

"You son of a BITCH!" I yelled before my head was hit by some rocks. I felt dizzy and there was a fierce pain in my chest. I wanted to close my eyes and go to sleep. Faces of people close to me appeared in my mind Lissa, Eddie, Christian, Adrian, mom , Abe and Dimitri...a tear escaped my eyes as his face appeared in my mind and then everything went pitch black.

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter and please review! I promise that the next chapter will be longer and more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Well guys here's the next chapter. It's the story so far in Dimitri's point of view. A big secret will be revealed. I really hope that you like it.

Justmeanyways, thanks for the review, it really means a lot to me and I specially wrote this chapter right now after reading your review, just for you.

Guys, please review~!

**I do not own VA.**

**D POV**

I was sitting beside Roza's bed. She was still unconscious but the Doctor said that she will be conscious any day now. After some time she opened her eyes and started observing the room. I was awestruck when I saw her beautiful eyes again.

"Rose!"I said. She moved her neck so that she can see me but a look of pain appeared on her face.

"Roza…don't move…you need rest."I stood up so that she can see me clearly. Our eyes met. I was happy, awestruck but sad at the same time that she had to go through so much.

"I'm so happy that you're awake…I will go and call doctor" I broke the eye contact and left to call the Doctor seeing that she was in pain.

I went straight to the Doctor and told him about Roza and then went to Lissa.

"Oh my god! I am so happy."She squealed. "I will go and meet her right now."I nodded.

"By the way Dimitri….Tasha wants to meet you."I was a bit surprised and angry at the same time but agreed to see her as Tasha was my friend for such a long time.

I went to the tunnels where she was locked up. I wanted to make it quick and go and see Rose as soon as possible.

I reached her cell and her head shot up.

"Dimka you came…."She said.

"Yes, so what is it?"

"Dimka, I'm so sorry about everything that happened and I'm sorry about Rose's death."She said but there was not a single line on her face saying that she regretted what she did.

"Tasha, She's alive." I said.

"What!? That BITCH is alive? But I shot that bloodwhore and saw her die with these eyes of mine!" She shouted.

"I knew that you were not a bit sorry about what you did. Listen carefully. I love her and never ever dare to call her a bloodwhore again."

"Dimka….."she whispered.

"I'm leaving…"I said.

"No wait….." I stopped and looked at her. Our eyes locked.

"Listen carefully…..YOU WILL GO TO HER AND SAY THAT YOU TWO CANNOT BE TOGETHER AND WILL REGRET WHAT YOU DID TO HER AND BE AWAY FROM ROSE BECAUSE YOU FEEL THAT IT WILL BE GOOD FOR HER AND HER FUTURE."

My head hurt and I agreed with her. After some time I went to Rose.

"Roza…"I said catching her attention.

"Roza…I'm sorry. We can no longer be together…"I didn't know why I was saying that but I knew that I had to say it.

"Comrade….you are joking, R-right?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Listen Roza, you mean the world to be but we can't be together. It's for your own good and what happened at the hotel….just forget it."

"No…..NO! DON'T CALL ME ROZA!"She shouted. Her face showed all the sadness and I swear something inside me broke seeing her like that. "Get out….GET OUT!"

I locked my eyes with her one last time and left the room.

I rushed back to my small apartment. I had been accepted as a dhampir again and was also given back my guardian status.

I went to the kitchen to prepare a cup of hot chocolate, trying my best to control my emotions. I went in the living area with a western and the cup of hot chocolate I had just prepared. I still remember how Rose used to make fun of my westerns and me wanting to be a cowboy and keep bad guys in line. Roza….my Roza. I hate myself so much right now. I want to be with her but I can't. It's for her own good. That's when I lost control and all my emotions turned into thick tears flowing down my cheeks. But at that moment I felt that it would be best for us to be apart.

After crying for an hour, I went to my bedroom and forced myself to sleep.

The next day and all the coming days I had decided to avoid Rose or else who knows what I might do. A whole week passed by like this. I felt guilty for making Rose go through all the sadness and pain. Lissa was very worried about her and had called me today to discuss something important about Rose.

I went to the meeting room where I met Queen Vasilissa and her royal guards.

"Your Majesty."I bowed down.

"Guardian Belikov."She greeted me with a professional smile on her face.

"I would like all of you to go out of the room as I have to discuss some private issue with Guardian Belikov."She ordered her guards in a queenly manner and they left. As soon as they left, her smile disintegrated into a sad expression.

"Dimitri, I heard everything from Rose. Why? Why did you say that you cannot be with her anymore?"She asked me in a fierce yet mannered tone.

"Your Majes-"

"Dimitri, I have told you million of times to call me Lissa when we are alone or with our friends."She glared at me.

"Lissa."I corrected myself."I really love Rose and when the fact that she's going through so much pain because of me comes to my mind, I hate myself more than anything in this whole world. Before she got shot, I saw hope in our relationship but after she got shot by Tasha. I was devastated. Tasha framed her because of me. If I never existed she would never had to go through so much. She wouldn't had been shot and would be smiling right now."

"You can make her smile again by being with her. You two are connected. Even though I cannot read auras that well yet but I can tell you that you both are connected and are made just for each other. Your auras shine brighter than the sun when you two are together."Lissa said leaving me dumbfounded.

That's when something clicked in my mind. I now remembered why I was acting weird, I was compelled by Tasha which broke when I made direct eye contact with Lissa as her compulsion is more powerful, which broke the spell.

"Lissa….I had been compelled by Tasha…."I said.

"WHAT!?"

I explained her everything that had happened and my theory, how the spell broke.

"I will go right now and explain everything to her" I said making my way to the door.

"She's asleep right now."I stopped in my tracks.

"Oh….I will go to her tomorrow then."I said.

"Good. You're dismissed now" She smiled towards me.

I went to my room smiling. I will apologize tomorrow and make sure that she is never sad again. I will make her happy.

That night I had a peaceful sleep. The next day I woke up early and went to the florist to get a bouquet and then to the baker to get some chocolate glazed donuts for my Roza. I really like the sound of that. MY ROZA.

I rushed to the Royal Housing and made my way to Roza's room.

When I reached the room, I was met by a very unexpected sight . Lissa was there crying in Christian's arms who had a sadness all over his face. There were also some guardians. I rushed to them.

"What happened? Is Rose alright?" I had a look of pure panic over my face.

"Dimitri….she-"Christian was cut by Lissa.

"Oh Dimitri, she left….she left us all" Lissa broke into hysterics.

"Darling calm down, I'm sure she'll be back soon."Christian tried to calm her.

"No….NO! This cannot be happening!"I rushed into her room. The room was like it was hit by a storm.

My heart broke into million pieces and I collapsed right there on the floor. The tears started flowing freely out of eyes.

"Dimitri….She left this note."Lissa handed over the note to me.

_I cannot take it anymore….therefore I'm leaving. I don't know where I will go but anywhere away from here will be great. Liss, you're like a sister to me but I'm really sorry, I have to leave. I cannot live here knowing that Dimitri will never be mine. I really love him…..but now there's a part of me that hates him for making me so weak and fragile. Once again, I'm really sorry Liss,I really love you._

_Rose._

She left because of me….it was all my fault. What if something happens to her? Oh God, I shouldn't have existed. More tears started flowing down my cheeks.

"Dimitri…..maybe if find her and you tell her that you love her and explain the whole situation….she will come back!" Lissa said while crying.

"You are right….." I will go and search for her and bring her back and then we will live together. We will have our happy ending.

**A/N: So here it is, longer than the previous one as I promised :)  
>Reviews will be highly appreciated. So, please review~ <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all your lovely reviews and for the favs and follows too. Here's the next chapter.

**I don't own VA and it's characters. **

**R POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. The light was annoying to my eyes and everything was a bit blurry. My eyes felt sticky. I tried moving my hands but it was very difficult to. After a minute or two my eyes adjusted to the bright light and I started observing my surroundings. The walls were all white and there was sterilized smell, I could hear the beep sound and that's when the fact hit me that I was in a hospital room. How the hell did I end up here?

"Oh, you're awake."a girl dressed in all white, most probably the nurse said.

I replied with a weak nod as I was not able to speak due to the lack of moisture in my throat. The nurse left the room to bring some medicines for me and to inform the doctor about my condition.

After ten minutes, the doctor whose tag read Dr. Mellisa entered my room. She had a stethoscope around her neck and a clipboard with only god knows how many papers clipped to it.

"It's good that you are awake now. I have informed your friends about your recovery and they will be here any moment now."

"Why a-am I here? I don't rem-member a s-single thing. "I asked her.

"Don't worry, it's common to not remember things after being in a coma for so long."she replied politely.

"Coma?"I was a bit shocked." How l-long had I been o-out?"

"Three months but don't worry, it's a miracle but both you and your child are okay but I need to run some tests now so please relax." She said.

"What!?"

"Relax ma'am" she said a bit loudly.

How the hell am I supposed to relax? But still I did as she said. Oh my god, when the hell did I get pregnant, and what was I doing here?

After some tests and giving me some medicines she left telling me to take rest.

After an hour or so, the door to my room opened and three people entered. I have seen them somewhere but I can't remember.

"How are you feeling now?" The girl with light brown hair asked. I nodded and said "Better."

"Umm the doctor told me that you guys got me here...can you tell me how I ended up here?" I asked a bit impatiently.

"First of all we would like to introduce ourselves."The Dhampir girl said.

"I'm Jennifer Skyle but call me Jenny." The human girl said. She had waist length light brown hair and light brown eyes. There was a scar on her left shoulder.

"Next's me. I'm Ellen Ivashkov" she had sandy blonde hair and the signature Ivashkov green eyes.

"Wait a second. ... but you're a dhampir." I was very confused now.

"Well it's a long story...my dad who was an Ivashkov loved my mother who was a human. They both got married and broke all ties with the court and started living among the humans."She answered.

"Oh I get it now."It was a bit awkward because moroi-human relationship was frowned upon.

The last among them was a dhampir boy with dark brown hair and deep emerald green eyes. He was leaning against the door .He walked towards me and started observing me.

"You look better than before . I'm Andrew. Andrew Aniston." He said in an accent unkown to me.

I took a deep breath."I'm Rose Hathaway. Can you now please tell me how I ended up here? "

"Three months ago, we met you near the court." Jenny said.

"And we all were attaked by a group of strigoi." Ellen said next.

That's when everything hit me. I fell off a cliff while fighting the strigoi. But why was I there? I should have been at court. Wait, I remember everything. I left because of Dimitri...Some tears escaped my eyes.

"Hey why are you crying?" Andrew came towards me and started comforting me.

"It's nothing." I stopped crying and started thinking about what to do next. But first of all I have to thank Jenny, Ellen and Andrew.

"Thank you guys...thanks for saving me. But wwhat happened after I fell off the cliff?" I asked.

"Well...There was a tree down there..." Jenny explained everything.

"And I pulled you up and we all got you here." Andrew completed the story.

At that moment, Dr. Mellisa entered my room.

"Oh so you all are here." She said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Well we came to meet her as soon as we heard the news of Lily's recovery. "Ellen replied.

"Who's Lily?"I asked.

Mellisa was looking at me as if I had grown another face.

"Oh Lily, stop joking. It's your name."Jenny said and started laughing awkwardly.

Ohh now I get it. They had to fill the form for me to get admit here and it was important to fill my name. They didn't knew my name so they filled it as Lily. Seriously, Lily...they could have given me a better name.

"Oh yeah...that's me." Even I started laughing awkwardly.

"Well miss Lily...here are your reports. Your child is healthy and even your condition is better than before." The doctor said.

Oh God I had totally forgotten that I was pregnant but how? I have only had sex with Dimitri but he's a dhampir so it's not possible or maybe. That's when everything fell together... Spirit. Mellisa said that I was three and a half months pregnant and Dimitri and I made love in that hotel exactly three and a half months ago. I wanted to cry but I didn't. This child is only mine. Dimitri has no right on it.

"And...Miss Lily." My trail of thoughts was broken by Mellisa.

" When you were brought here, your face and eyes were badly injured, so we had to do a surgery and. ..." she handed me a mirror and I looked at it. I gasped.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

**A/N: Well here it is. So what happened to Rose's face? Please review.**


End file.
